


Momiji leaves.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Autumn season., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: Koujaku found something prettier than the colour red.





	

Red was something he loved before as a child.

 

His mother gave him a beautiful name and she dressed him in scarlet robes.  

 

Cute, pudgy birds with crimson feathers were her favourite!

 

To Koujaku, seeing her red painted lips in a smile was always so fulfiling compared to when she apologized to him. He rather hear her laughter than seeing her ruby eyes moisted with tears after the bullying.

 

But Koujaku soon hated the colour red as he grew older.

 

For he couldn't sleep when nightmares of his bloody red deeds came back to haunt him.

 

Red blood on the walls.

 

Red blood drenched his trembling fingers.

 

Red scent emited from the blade he held.

 

No matter how much he washed them, he could still see the stains and felt suffocated.

 

Later he developed several dangerous habits.

 

He resorted to self-destructive acts of puffing dark red cigars to smoke and consuming red bottles of wine to help him forget.

 

Women surrounded him from hip to hip.

 

He never remembered their names or faces other than one similar attribute.

 

They all had fake smiles and long red nails.

 

Fake make up an fake words of adoration to him. Since he never resisted, some took advantage of him.

 

Everything about those women just made him all the more lonelier.

 

Because to the pitiful hero with torn and soiled red cape, only one boy's smile kept him going.

 

Kept him from fully slashing the blade across his neck.

 

Ugly red scars marred his neck now but it's fine since he could hide them with his long ponytail or his choker neck accessory.

 

Aoba's childhood smile was so pure and trusting that Koujaku held onto the precious memory all these years.

 

He loved it so much that it was the only memory that surpassed the rest of his red stained nightmares.

 

A smile that kept him sane from morphing into a red haired beast.

 

However, now everything became different.

 

Now with Aoba by his side, Koujaku no longer relied on red fading memories to live.

 

He has Aoba now by his side and nowadays Koujaku wa able to begin loving the colour of the setting sun once again.

 

It began with the chilling season of autumn.

 

There in the park he saw his beloved Aoba. Surrounded by falling leaves of red maples.

 

Momiji leaves danced around the boy's figure. With his white jacket and blue hair, Aoba almost looked like a heavenly celestial.

 

Aoba noticed him and he cutely frowned after he got over his surprise. Yet the image was still precious to Koujaku that it healed another old wound from his red, beating heart.

 

The younger man approached him with a stomp.

 

"You're late, we promised granny we will shop for tonight's dinner remember? Heibon closed half an hour ago already. Where did you go?"

 

Koujaku apologized and was about to say something more when he noticed Aoba's funny smile.

 

"W-what is it? Is there something on my face?"

 

Aoba chuckled and he stood on his tip toes to grab a red Momiji leave that fell on Koujaku's head.

 

"Your hair is such a mess from the wind! You almost look like Noiz just now haha!"

 

Koujaku blushed since he's always a professional about his personal hair care. Maybe all that running messed up his hair and he looked like a kid now.

 

It kinda irked him that Aoba mentioned about Noiz now.

 

Heck, why is he easily jealous and possesive?

 

"Come on, let's go grocery shopping quickly and head home."

 

"...Okay."

 

Aoba reached out to hold Koujaku's larger palm and tried to walk but got yanked back when his lover just stay rooted to the spot.

 

"What's the matter?"

 

"There's something... on you too. Don't move Aoba, let me get it."

 

Koujaku looked serious.

 

Aoba tried not to panic.

 

"What is it? A leaf? A worm? I dont feel anything though."

 

Aoba reached up to check his head.

 

Koujaku moved closer, "I said dont move."

 

And in a swift moment, Koujaku bent down to kiss Aoba on the lips!

 

Aoba gasped and this allowed Koujaku to deepen the kiss more!

 

He wrapped an arm around Aoba's slender hips for a good minute then caressed up Aoba's back to gently cupped the back of Aoba's head. Koujaku tilted his head to the side and grinned inwardlg when he heard Aoba's breathless moan of his name.

 

The couple kissed until they had to stop for air.

 

Aoba was panting softly from the deep kiss and Koujaku's warmth.

 

His cheeks as red as love.

 

"W-w-what was that for, you hippo?!"

 

Aoba punched him to the chest lightly, quickly he looked around if there were ppl watching them in the park.

 

Koujaku laughed and caressed Aoba's rosy cheeks. Hugging him close.

 

"That's for laughing at my messy hair."

 

Aoba grumbled and hid his blushing face into Koujaku's broad chest.

 

"Stupid hippo, tricking me like I'm a simple kid."

 

Aoba gripped his lover's kimono and muttered some more. It was obvious for the both of them that Aoba actually enjoyed the sneaky kiss attack just now.

 

"N-next time just tell me before surprising me like that..."

 

Koujaku grinned and patted Aoba's hair.

 

"Sorry, I will next time. Come on, let's shop and head home."

 

Yes, thanks to Aoba, he was able to love the colour of red again.

 

As passionate as their love.

 

' _Thank you, Aoba... for allowing me to love you.. may we be able to watch the dancing Momiji leaves again next year. Though I think I may end up watching you instead of the red leaves. Because you are more beautiful...'_

......

.........

..............

End?

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble for a dear, precious friend who still believed in me and my writing. Thank you my beloved 'sol'.


End file.
